Love under the Rain
by Crystal Akane
Summary: buih-buih cinta turun di antara mereka menyerupai hujan, mungkin? Mind to RnR?


**Halo minna! Akane mau buat cerita yang bukan humor nih. Soalnya Akane lagi gak gila sementara(?) Ntah kenapa nih cerita terlintas di pikiran Akane pas mau tidur. Jadi langsung cekidot**

"**Love Under The Rain"**

DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA AKANE! CIUSAN! CIUSAN DUA RIUS MALAH!

Cast: Rin x Len

Summary: Buih-buih cinta turun di antara mereka menyerupai hujan, mungkin? | Mind to RnR?

Rin POV

Hujan berangin di malam hari

Dingin ya? Iya itu yang aku rasakan, tubuhku rasanya ingin terjatuh di aspal yang kasar ini. Ya, nama ku Kagami Rin umurku 18 tahun. Emang aku tahu yang kulakukan sekarang ini adalah perbuatan bodoh. Kenapa di malam hari, hujan angin pula aku keluar ke rumah? Karena aku menghindari dari paksaan orang tua ku. Orang tua ku ingin aku menikah dengan bangsawan kaya. Jelas lah aku kesal dan ingin kabur dari rumah. Karena seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengannya.

Aku terus berjalan dengan sekuat tenaga dan melindungi diriku dan barang-barang yang kubawa. Baju 5 pcs, Celana 2 pcs, Rok 3 pcs, Dress 1 pcs,, uang secukupnya, iPhone, Headphone, iPod, Tab, sepatu 1 dan sendal 1 soal celana dalam dan pelindung 'oppai'ku kalian tak perlu tahu!. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya. Sangat kaya. Tapi jika kalian kaya dan tidak ada kebahagiaan tetap merasa ada yang ganjil kan?

Sekarang, ntah kenapa badanku terasa lemas dan mataku serta kepalaku merasa nyut-nyutan. Seketika, aku merasa tubuhku terjatuh...

Aku ingin membuka mataku. Aku merasa membuka mata saja susah nya minta ampun. Akhirnya aku berhasil membuka mataku dan melihat ada pemuda yang sedang ada disamping ku, aku memutuskan untuk pergi lagi.

"Sstt, kamu jangan gerak dulu"kata pemuda yang sedang berada di samping ku

"Aku dimana?"tanyaku padanya. "Kamu di rumah ku"jawab nya.

"Ohh rumahmu ya"kata ku. "Aww sakit nee"aku meringis kesakitan. "Kubilang kamu jangan gerak dulu"katanya lagi.

"Ini minum teh hangatnya dulu"katanya dan memberikan teh hangat yang iya pegang untukku. "Ahh! Arigatou ya! Kau baik sekali"seruku. "Ah douitta. Sudah jangan banyak gerak dan bicara dulu"katanya dengan nada yang baik.

Aku yakin pasti dia orang yang baik. Tampang nya sih tampan cuma aku lihat dia lusuh.

"Namamu siapa?"tanyaku. "Namaku? Kagamine Len"jawab nya, ah maksud ku Len. "Aku Kagami Rin, salam kenal"kataku.

"Kau tinggal sama siapa?"tanyaku lagi. "Hanya sendiri"jawabnya. "Orang tua kamu mana?"tanyaku lagi.

"Orang tuaku? Aku tidak mengurusnya"jawabnya. "Lalu kamu? Ngapain malam-malam gini hujan angin pula kau keluar dari rumah?" tanya Len.

"Mmm aku kabur dari rumah"jawabku. "Aku di paksa menikah dengan bangsawan. Jelas aku tidak mau. Karena pernikahannya di adakan seminggu lagi. Aku kan masih ingin menikmati masa muda ku untuk sekolah"lanjutku panjang lebar.

"Iya, menurutku orang tua juga tidak boleh memaksa seperti itu kepada anaknya. Kasian kamunya"kata Len lalu mengelus kepala ku dengan lembut.

Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman di elus kepalanya sama Len. Aku merasa ada kehangatan. Walaupun rumah Len kecil dan angin hujan dari jendela terasa dingin, aku merasa hangat.

"Ahh! Len elus lagi kepalaku hangat rasanya!"seru ku yang minta di elus lagi kepalanya. "Hahaha, kau ini seperti anak kucing saja minta di elus-elus hahaha"kata Len sambil tertawa.

Lalu, Len malah memelukku lagi. Ahh! Hangat rasanya. Aku langsung memeluknya balik dan menggosok-gosokan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Hey kau ini apasih ahahaha"katanya tertawa lagi. "Nee, hujan dingin seperti aku tak bisa tidur bolehkah aku tidur di peluk kamu?"tanyaku.

"Hah kau gila?"kagetnya lalu membelalakan matanya. "Tidak kok! Hanya saja nyaman di peluk Kagamine-san!"jawabku lalu mengeratkan pelukanku. "Hah baiklah tapi hari ini saja. Aku gak mau ada tetangga yang negativ think sama kita ya. Dan panggil aku Len saja sebagai gantinya aku memanggil mu Rin"katanya.

Sinar matahari menyengat mataku... aku terbangun dari tempat tidur.

"Ah sudah pagi"kataku. Saatku bangun, Len sudah tidak ada di sampingku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari-cari Len di dalam rumahnya. Dan ternyata dia ada di dapur.

"Ah! Ohayo, Rin"serunya.

"Ohayo Len"sahutku. "Masak apa?"

"Oh ini cuma bakar roti sama buat jus pisang aja kok buat kamu"kata Len. "Pisang?"tanyaku. "Iya Jus pisang kamu gak suka?"tanyanya. "Lumayan lah. Cuma aku lebih suka Jeruk asem-asem gimana gitu!"seruku.

"Aku tidak suka Jeruk rasanya asam"kata Len. "Hey jeruk itu enak tahu!"sahutku. "Enakan pisang Rin!"sahut dia gak mau kalah.

"PISANG!"

"JERUK~"

"PISANG!"

"JERUK~!"

Seketika setelah debat sebentar suasana entah kenapa jadi hening. Tiba-tiba, aku dan Len tertawa bersamaan.

"AHH! KENYANG!"seruku. "Iya nih hehe"sahut Len.

"Ohya Len sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, aku harus lanjutin perjalanan ku"jawabku lalu bangkit dari kursi makan.

"JANGAN!"teriak Len lalu aku merasa seperti ada yang menahan ku dari belakang dengan cara memeluk. "Jangan tinggalkan aku disini, Rin. Aku gak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kamu"lanjut Len dengan nada sedih.

"Baiklah! Untuk Len akan mau lakuin apa aja!"jawab ku. "Ah! Arigatou Rin"kata Len dengan senang.

Bahagia sekali melihat Len senang. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi dulu.

"Len sudah selesai mandinya?"tanyaku. "Sudah Rin hehe" jawabnya.

"Kamu kerja kapan?"tanyaku. "Nanti malam kerjanya"jawabnya. "Hah? Malam? Ngapain?"tanyaku lagi. "Aku kerja ojek payung"jawab Len.

"Ojek payung? Dimana?"tanyaku lagi. "Hmm dimana saja Rin hehe"jawabnya.

"Aku ikut dengan Len ya?"tanyaku. "Tidak usah, Jangan Rin. Nanti kamu pingsan lagi kaya tadi malam"panik Len, "Ahh tidak kok! Tenang saja! Kan kalo ada Len aku gak bakal pingsan"jawabku. "Baiklah jika kamu maksa"kata Len.

"Ohya siang ini kita ke anak-anak pengamen dulu yuk!"kata Len. "Ah iya! Aku mau, Len"jawab Rin

Saat sampai di tempat anak-anak pengamen aku disambut dengan hangat oleh mereka. Wahh dan mereka baik sekali aku sangat senang dan bahagia.

"Nih kenalin ini Rin nee-chan"kata Len memperkenalkanku pada mereka. "Ah panggil aku nee-chan saja ya!"jawabku. "Baik nii-chan dan nee-chan!"jawab mereka kompak.

Kami bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, dan bernyanyi juga bersama-sama. Mereka mempunyai suara yang bagus mereka seperti sedang berpaduan suara saja.

"Wahh! Siapa yang ngajarin?"tanyaku pada mereka. "Di ajari sama nii-chan"jawab salah satu dari anak pengamen itu. "Ahh nii-chan kalian hebat sekali"pujiku.

"Iya dong. Nii-chan kan baik sekali. Dia pahlawan kami"kata salah satu yang lain dari anak pengamen itu. "Apa sih. Yuki. Jangan berlebihan"jawab Len dengan muka memerah. Ah manis sekali!~

"Len, mukamu memerah lucu ya!"gemesku lalu menyubit pipi nya Len itu. "Manis sekali kyaa!"

"Ittai!"Len meringis kesakitan. Dan anak-anak pengamen yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku merasakan ini seperti keluarga sungguhan. Walaupun mereka bukan adikku atau keluargaku aku merasa seperti keluarga ku sendiri.

"Nee-chan! Jangan bengong!"kata salah satu dari anak pengamen itu tujuannya agar menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Ah iya arigatou ya!CUP!"kataku lalu mengecup pipi nya.

"KYAA! DICIUM NEE-CHAN!"katanya.

"Nee-chan aku mau!"

"Nee-chan cium aku juga dong!"

"Aku mau nee-chan!"

"Nee-chan aku juga mau!"

"Rin aku juga mau"

Sekilas seperti itu rengekan mereka padaku tapi, aku merasa ada yang tidak memanggil aku Nee-chan deh. Len kah? Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri dia dulu dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Umm Len?"tanyaku. "Ya, Rin?" sahutnya. "Kamu mau aku cium?"tanyaku dengan serius. "E-eh?! Enggak gitu, Rin duh a-ak-

CUP!~

Aku mencium pipi nya Len. Padahal dia tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Rin?"kagetnya dan seketika mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Manis sekali!

"CIEEE NII-CHAN DAN NEE-CHAN"teriak semua anak pengamen itu yang menyaksikan adegan tadi. "Sudah kalian jangan meledek, kalo tidak nii-chan maunya main jadi yang baik aja gak mau jadi monsternya"kata Len.

"Ahh iya-iya nii-chan ampuni kami!"jawabnya bersamaan.

"Len kamu kenapa perannya menjadi monster?"tanyaku. "Iya, aku kan yang paling tua dari antara mereka, Rin. Aku udah anggep mereka kaya adik-adikku sendiri"jawabnya. "Ohh, aku juga udah anggap mereka adikku juga kok!"jawab Rin.

Suasan hening seketika

"Rin, arigatou ya ciumnya. Soon aku ngasih buat kamu juga"kata Len memecahkan keheningan.

**TBC ^^**

**Arigatou ya minna yang udah mau baca fic ku ini. Moga kalian nge-fly sendiri ya (?)gara-gara baca fic ini. Oh iya, kalo alur nya kecepatan aku minta maaf ya. Mungkin kalian yang bingung mengapa Rin langsung bisa minta di peluk sama Len dan tiba-tiba nyium Len. Karena memang kubuat Rin ini berkarakter polos dan Len tahu itu. Len masih banyak misteri di dalam hidupnya yang belum di ketahui Rin. Besok LEN POV pasti kalian nanti tahu! Jaa minna kalimat terakhir**

**Mind to Review? I need your review pls~**


End file.
